Un amour maudit
by I-Stand-by-you
Summary: Si Shakespeare n'avait pas inventé l'histoire des familles Capulet & Montaigu ? Si il s'était inspiré d'une histoire dont il fut témoin, sans pouvoir agir ? Si le nom "amants maudits" était vrai au sens propre du terme ? Car si Shakespeare a raconté l'histoire des deux amoureux, il est vrai qu'il en manque une grande partie, oubliée par la littérature.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous. :)

Me voilà avec une **nouvelle** histoire, avec un thème plutôt "étrange" aux yeux de certains. Vous pouvez aussi retrouver cette histoire sur

Bien entendu les personnages appartiennent à Shakespeare ( sauf Madeline, Lucy... )

Il y a quelques **modifications **avec la pièce originale :

1 - Leur histoire n'a pas duré 4 jours, comme dans la pièce, mais plus d'un an.

2 - Roméo n'a jamais aimé Rosaline, mais elle oui.

Bonne lecture. ;)

**Chapitre 1** : Lucy Stevens

Lucy était ce genre de fille, calme, réservée, entêtée, brave et qui n'avait rien de particulier. Mise en foyer d'accueil, la jeune adolescente n'avait jamais cessé de voyager de famille en famille. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à chercher ses parents biologiques. Non, penser aux personnes qui l'avaient abandonné lui faisait trop mal. De plus, s'ils l'avaient mise aux portes d'un orphelinat, c'est qu'il y avait une raison, non ? La jeune fille de quinze ans soupira avant de s'arrêter devant un des peu nombreux miroirs du lycée. Elle observait son reflet avec attention. Lucy devait avouer que certaines fois, elle se demandait d'où lui venait ses petits yeux émeraudes, son nez fin ou sa crinière rousse. La jeune fille serra les poings, fermant les yeux. Aujourd'hui était son premier jour de cours depuis qu'elle avait déménagé. Quitter ses amis avait été un déchirement pour la rousse, qui les considérait comme sa famille. Mais, hélas, son nouveau foyer d'accueil devait se rendre dans une autre ville, pour le travail. Lucy s'estimait déjà chanceuse que ses nouveaux parents adoptifs ne l'aient pas simplement mise à la rue comme d'autres l'auraient fait. Lucy aimait énormément sa nouvelle famille qui était formé d'un petit couple ayant la trentaine : Anna et Ethan. Deux personnes pourvues d'une extrême gentillesse et qui débordaient d'amour.

Lorsque Lucy avait appris qu'ils devaient partir, elle s'était mise à pleurer, ne pouvant s'arrêter croyant qu'elle allait une nouvelle fois être abandonner. Anna l'avait prise dans ses bras, et lui avait promis que jamais cela n'arriverait, que Lucy venait avec eux.

En ce moment, l'adolescente aurait bien aimé qu'Anna soit avec elle, afin de lui donner du courage. Elle appréhendait ce nouveau jour dans ce si beau lycée. Néanmoins, un détail n'échappa pas à l'attention de la rousse le bâtiment semblait divisé en groupe. Elle avait remarqué des adolescents vêtus de rouge, rire d'autre qui était habillés de bleus. Ces deux couleurs avaient-elles une signification ? Comme une sorte d'uniforme ? Lucy baissa les yeux sur sa tenue. Aucune trace quelconque de rouge ou de bleu. Ses vêtements du jour étaient de couleurs blancs et noirs. Elle frémit légèrement, n'ayant pas très envie de se faire remarquer. La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours la sortit de ses pensées en la faisant sursauter. Rassemblant son courage à deux mains, la jeune fille se dirigea vers une salle de classe en regardant le papier que le professeur lui avait donné.

Enfin, il lui sembla enfin voir la salle « 213 ». Timide, elle toqua doucement avant d'entrer. Le silence vint brusquement frapper la pièce. Tous les élèves avaient le regard viré sur la jeune fille, l'épiant avec attention. Lucy se sentit rougir, tandis qu'elle balbutiait quelques mots au professeur qui semblait méfiant.

« Eh bien, chers élèves, voici Lucy Branson qui vient d'arriver en ville. J'espère que vous vous montrerez accueillants… _Annonça le vieil homme en pointant un endroit où s'asseoir à la nouvelle_.

Lucy soupira, se frayant un chemin parmi les tables. Elle sentait toujours les yeux curieux de ses nouveaux camarades dans son dos. Son regard croisa celui d'une jeune fille qui la regardait avec plus d'insistance. Celle-ci avait des cheveux bruns comme la nuit, des yeux de la même couleur et une peau mate et arborait un sourire moqueur en chuchotant des choses à sa voisine, qui semblait être sa meilleure alliée. Elle était petite, très petite. Son regard bleu était animé par la méchanceté. Ses cheveux blonds filasse allaient dans tous les sens. Les deux amies se mirent à rire doucement de la nouvelle, sans que celle-ci ne comprenne pourquoi. Lucy soupira, préférant de pas réagir. Enfin, elle s'assit à l'endroit indiqué. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il lui sembla sentir un autre regard. Intriguée, elle se retourna et put constater qu'un jeune homme, assez beau d'ailleurs, avait les yeux rivés en sa direction. En l'observant, elle comprit que ce n'était pas elle qu'il fixait mais sa voisine. Lucy en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à celle-ci. La jeune fille n'était pas d'une beauté remarquable, mais elle avait quelque chose. Ses cheveux dorés tombaient en cascade le long de son dos, ses yeux chocolat semblaient rêveurs. L'adolescente tourna la tête vers elle, souriant légèrement.

« Ne fais pas attention à elles,_ dit-elle en désignant du menton les deux filles de tout à l'heure,_ elles ne savent faire rien d'autre que se moquer des autres.

- - C'est ce qu'il m'a semblé, en effet, _elle soupira en sortant ses affaires._

- - En tout cas, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas. »

Lucy se surprit à sourire grandement devant la proposition de la jeune blonde. Il y avait au moins une personne avec qui elle serait amie.

« Oh, merci ! C'est gentil, au passage je suis Lucy !

- - Je sais_, elle sourit amusée avant de la regarder un instant_. Et je suis Juliette Capulet, bienvenue à Vérone ! »

Voilà, le premier chapitre est **terminé**. :)

J'en ai **plusieurs** qui sont déjà prêt.

Mais avant de poster, j'aimerais quelques **review **pour savoir si cela plait ^^

Merci & bonne journée.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir :D

Un **gros** merci à nerya pour sa belle review *_* J'ai vu ça ce matin et j'étais vraiment contente :) Alors, ton chouchou apparaîtra dans quelques chapitres ( je suis en train d'écrire celui qui lui sera dédié ) Et même si tu es la seule qui semble me commenter, je vais mettre ce soir deux chapitres. :) Merci encore 3 ( et j'adore les romans en review :D )

**Chapitre 2**

Dès qu'elle l'avait vu entrer, cette Lucy, elle l'avait détesté. Oui, Rosaline était ce genre de personnes qui jugeait les gens dès le premier regard. Les préjugés, c'est ce qui la caractérisait le mieux. Depuis son enfance, elle rabaissait les autres, les traitants comme ses esclaves. La seule personne à qui elle confiait tout, c'était son amie Madeline. Mais Rosaline la traitait néanmoins comme les autres, détestant l'idée de voir quelqu'un penser que l'on pouvait être aussi « bien » qu'elle. S'il était impossible de compter tous les défauts de la brune, il était plus facile d'en venir à ses qualités. C'était simple, elle n'en n'avait que une seule : elle était rusée, peut-être même trop. Elle savait toujours comment se débarrasser des gens qu'elle n'aimait pas, Rosaline l'avait d'ailleurs fait une fois, il y a très longtemps … Cette idée la fit sourire sadiquement tandis qu'elle posait son regard sur sa principale ennemie, Juliette. La brune haïssait de tout son être cette fille aux allures de jeune fille parfaite. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs dans ses pensées, ne se cachant même pas du fait qu'elle n'écoutait pas le cours. De toute manière, si Juliette se faisait prendre par le professeur, elle prenait un air innocent qui pouvait faire fondre n'importe qui, n'importe qui sauf Rosaline. Bien-sûr, c'était la haine qui faisait penser cela à la jeune brune mais elle s'en fichait. La jeune fille regarda ensuite Madeline. Celle-ci gribouillait des dessins sur son cahier. Rosaline laissa échapper un soupire agacé. Son amie ne s'était-elle pas rendue compte du danger qui approchait ? L'adolescente décocha un vif coup de coude à son amie, qui réprima un petit cri de surprise. Elle fronça ensuite les sourcils en frottant son bras douloureux, tandis qu'elle relevait la tête.

« La nouvelle, je la trouve étrange. Je sens quelque chose de spécial en elle, quelque chose de dangereux pour moi, enfin nous,_ corrigea-la brunette en regardant la dénommée Lucy._

- Je ne vois absolument pas en quoi elle peut l'être, _soupira Madeline en se mordillant le pouce de manière enfantine._

- Depuis que le lycée a ouvert ses portes, il n'y a pas eu de nouveaux élèves. De plus, elle me rappelle quelqu'un,_ lâcha Rosaline en croisant les bras._

- Tu penses qu'elle était à Vérone avant ? Avant que tu…

- Je t'ai dit de ne jamais évoquer à voix haute ce qui s'est passé ! On ne sait jamais qui pourrait entendre ! »

Le visage de Rosaline devint sombre, froid, tandis qu'elle foudroyait son amie du regard. L'espace d'un instant, l'air de la pièce devient glacial, faisant frissonner tous les élèves. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille finit par se détendre, reprenant une expression neutre.

« Non, elle n'y était pas, j'en suis sûre. Sinon elle aurait été là depuis le début… J'ai simplement le sentiment d'avoir déjà vu ses traits de visage quelque part. Mais je ne peux me rappeler où.

- Espérons seulement qu'elle ne ruine pas tout ton travail. Après tout, elle n'est pas d'ici. Elle pourrait trouver très vite louche la… la situation qui règne ici.

- Aurais-tu oublié que j'arrive à faire en sorte que cela ne semble pas étrange aux personnes qui habitent Vérone ? Cette Lucy sera aussi facilement manipulable…. »

Madeline ne dit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer nerveusement. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer, c'était que les plans de son amie ne tombent pas à l'eau. Néanmoins, la blondinette sentait le doute dans la voix de Rosaline, mais elle ne lui fit pas remarquer, craignant de réveiller de nouveau sa colère.

De son côté, Rosaline réfléchissait. Elle n'avait pas faire part de toutes ses inquiétudes à son alliée de toujours. En réalité, elle avait senti une puissante aura chez Lucy. Contrôler son esprit ne serait peut-être pas aussi facile que cela, en fin de compte Rosaline s'affaissa dans sa chaise, ayant pour la première fois depuis longtemps peur. Rosaline ne l'avait pas non plus avoué à Madeline, mais dès que Lucy était rentrée ans l'enceinte de la ville, hier, elle sentait la Malédiction faiblir.

Ce **second** chapitre peut-être un peu qualifié d'étrange, étant donné la fin.

Mais j'espère que la suite vous plaira. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà donc le chapitre 3, bonne lecture. :)

Chapitre 3 :

Quand Juliette se présenta, Lucy éclata de rire, s'attirant une remarque cinglante du professeur et le regard intrigué de sa voisine. La jeune brune se calma aussitôt, mais gardait un sourire nerveux. Dès sa première heure de cours, elle se faisait remarquer. Mais cela avait été plus fort qu'elle.

« Bien-sûr ! Et tu vas me dire aussi que tu es l'héritière d'un homme riche ennemi avec une famille appelée les Montaigu. Oh et tant qu'à faire tu es tombé amoureuse d'un des leurs ! »

Juliette ouvrit la bouche, arborant un air perplexe. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, elle semblait confuse.

« Je suis effectivement la fille de quelqu'un d'important, un des conseillers les plus proches du maire. Et ma famille est, en effet, ennemie avec celle des Montaigu. Cependant, jamais je ne serai amoureuse de l'un d'eux ! »

La jeune fille grimaça, avant de secouer vivement la tête, laissant Lucy bouche-bée. La brune pensa d'abord que sa nouvelle amie se moquait d'elle mais au fond d'elle, elle sentait que Juliette ne mentait pas. C'était un pressentiment qui l'étonnait, mais Lucy en était sûre. Cela était donc une bien étrange coïncidence. Un instant, Lucy se demanda si elle ne rêvait pas, si à ses côtés se trouvait en fait la Juliette Capulet de Shakespeare. La sonnerie la sortit de ses pensées saugrenues. Bien sûr que c'était impossible ! Le personnage du grand auteur était fictif. Troublée, Lucy suivit sa nouvelle amie dans les couloirs, désormais pleins, du lycée. Soudain, elle sentit Juliette lui agripper le bras, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle regarda son amie d'un air interrogateur.

« C'est l'heure du déjeuner. Je te conseille de venir avec moi, car certaines personnes pourraient…Disons essayer de te provoquer, _lâcha la jeune blonde en entraînant sa protégée dans l'immense cafétéria._

-Qui ça ? Les deux pimbêches de tout à l'heure ?_ Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil._

- Pas seulement. Les Montaigu, je veux dire. Depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, il n'y a jamais eu de nouveaux élèves sans clan à Vérone. Tu as donc été mise dans une classe au hasard, une Capulet. Donc tu es leur ennemie…

- Hum, tout cela est quand même étrange. Peux-tu me dire d'où viennent toutes ces querelles ? »

Juliette sembla ailleurs durant quelques secondes, comme si elle cherchait une réponse à cette question qui paraissait simple, mais dont l'explication était bien compliquée. Elle ne dit rien durant un moment, se contentant de se frayer un chemin parmi la horde d'élèves affamés, attrapant deux plateaux au passage, avant d'en donner un à Lucy. La jeune Capulet finit par soupirer doucement, tout en regardant les mets que le menu proposait aujourd'hui.

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre. Ces guerres de familles remontent à loin et sont compliqués. Je peux seulement te dire que toute la ville est bien impliquée dans cette histoire, autant nous que les adultes. Certaines issues furent graves, soupira Juliette, il y a eût des morts, des blessés…

- Je trouve cela stupide,_ déclara Lucy sans se soucier du fait que certains puissent l'entendre_. »

Sa remarque fit sourire Juliette, qui était entièrement d'accord avec la jeune brune. Enfin, les deux amies allèrent se poser à une table vide. Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune homme se joignit à elles. Celui-ci déposa un baiser sur la joue de Juliette, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Lucy le reconnut immédiatement, quand elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, elle avait pensé qui la regardait, alors qu'en vérité celui-ci ne semblait d'yeux que pour Juliette.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci salua son ami, avant de regarder Lucy.

« Lucy, je te présente mon cousin, Tybalt. »

La jeune fille manqua de s'étouffer avec son eau. Elle toussa pendant plusieurs secondes, sous le regard inquiet de son amie. A peine remise, Lucy observait le dénommé Tybalt. Elle était livide. Trop de coïncidences en une seule journée. Elle avait déjà lu la pièce de théâtre, ayant dût l'étudier en classe. Et là, elle rencontrait des personnes aux mêmes noms, à la même histoire. Quoique, Juliette ne semblait pas être éprise d'un Roméo Montaigu, en vue de ses paroles prononcés tout à l'heure. Lucy déglutit légèrement, avant d'hocher la tête afin de saluer le fameux cousin.

« Sinon, Tybalt, commença Juliette, tu n'as pas eu d'ennui _? Demanda la jeune fille d'un air légèrement inquiet, connaissant le plaisir qu'avait son cousin pour provoquer l'autre clan._

- Aucun. Pourquoi en aurais-je ? Ces Montaigu sont stupides, je suis plus fort qu'eux, ne t'en fais pas pour moi cousine.

- Pourtant, tu as bien finis à l'hôpital la dernière fois,_ lâcha Juliette d'un ton sec._

- C'était différent ! Ils étaient à deux contre moi. Je haï ce Benvolio et son ami… Ils me le paieront, _marmonna Tybalt en baissant les yeux._

- Non ! Tu ne feras rien. Je n'ai pas envie que tu finisses encore en prison ! »

Lucy s'était arrêtée de suivre la dispute des deux cousins depuis quelques secondes. Cette fois, s'en était trop. Le visage de l'adolescente avait viré à un blanc affreux. Elle se leva, chancelante. Une goutte de sueur dégringola le long de son dos. Puis, sa vision devint de plus en plus floue. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner férocement, tellement que Lucy eût l'impression qu'un essaim d'abeilles s'était réfugié au creux de son oreille. Le brouhaha de la cafétéria semblait bien loin.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Lucy se sentit vaciller, puis, se fût le noir total.

Fin du **troisième** chapitre.

Donc Lucy commence vraiment à trouver toute cette histoire étrange...

Ce qui est plutôt normal, non ?

Bientôt le quatrième chapitre. :)

Bonne soirée ...


	4. Chapter 4

Nerya : J'ai même pas fais exprès pour la ressemblance avec OUAT mais maintenant que tu le dis, ça ressemble un peu oui :o Sauf que dans ouat ils sont restés tout le temps dans la ville depuis la malédiction, et pas là. J'y ai pensé à ce que Lucy soit leur fille, mais maintenant ça ressemblerait trop à Ouat xD Mais tu n'es pas loin. ;)

Je n'ai pas posté depuis "longtemps" et j'ai eu une semaine chargé, sorry :/

**Bref, voici le chapitre 4 :)**

Quand Lucy ouvrit les yeux, elle put constater que elle n'était plus dans la cafétéria mais dans un petit sentier qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas. Elle fronça les sourcils, regardant autour d'elle. Le soleil brillait de mille feux, ses rayons se reflétaient d'ailleurs sur un petit lac qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle. La jeune fille se dirigea vers celui-ci afin de se rafraîchir afin de reprendre ses esprits. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise en constatant qu'il lui était impossible de toucher l'eau ! Horrifiée, Lucy recula. Tremblante, l'adolescente finit par calmer sa respiration. Ce n'était sûrement qu'un simple et drôle de rêve. Elle soupira, jamais elle n'avait été autant consciente d'être en plein sommeil.

Soudain, Lucy entendit des rires. Elle se retourna vivement, voulant voir d'où provenait ce bruit. Elle hoqueta en reconnaissant Juliette, en compagnie d'un homme que elle ne connaissait pas. Celui-ci était beau, très beau. Il avait une chevelure plutôt foncé, des yeux marrons mystérieux.

Juliette arborait un grand sourire, tandis qu'elle attrapait doucement la main de son amant, avant de s'appuyer contre un arbre. Le jeune homme passa une main douce sur la joue de son aimée, avant de lui voler un chaste baiser, ce qui la fit sourire de nouveau. Il sortit ensuite une dague, et grava quelques mots sur le chêne. Une fois cela fait, il rangea l'objet et passa une main sur la taille de l'adolescente, l'attirant avec douceur contre lui.

Lucy avait la bouche grande ouverte. Ce rêve était décidément bien étrange. De plus, les deux amoureux ne semblaient pas voir Lucy. Un détail la fit ensuite reculer de stupeur. Juliette était vêtus d'une longue robe d'époque bleue, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi longs et contenaient des petites perles blanches. Elle tenait dans une main une rose rouge vive, symbole de l'amour. Une autre voix, plus forte et inquiète se fit ensuite entendre.

« Miss Juliette ! Miss Juliette ! »

C'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, vêtue d'une robe rouge et aux cheveux bruns frisés. Elle courait en direction de l'heureux couple en arborant un air inquiet. La jeune Capulet se détacha de son aimé contre son gré, tout en poussant un petit soupire navré.

« Qu'y a-t-il chère nourrice ? _demanda la jeune fille d'une voix douce._

- Votre père vous cherche, il dit que cela ne peut attendre. Je vous en conjure, avant de déclencher sa colère inutilement, dépêchez-vous ! »

Juliette soupira de nouveau fortement, avant de prendre la main du jeune homme. Celui-ci s'empara une dernière fois de ses lèvres, donnant à la jeune fille le courage de rentrer chez elle. En effet, Juliette supportait de moins en moins les autres Capulet, qu'elle trouvait trop strict et trop moqueur envers les Montaigu. Elle finit par reculer avec regret, suivant sa nourrice en se retournant de temps à autre, ne pouvant détacher son regard chocolat de celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Quelques minutes après la départ de sa belle, le mystérieux jeune homme partait à son tour.

De nature curieuse, Lucy s'avança vers le chêne où se tenaient, quelques minutes auparavant, les deux amants. Elle plissa les yeux à cause du soleil, essayant de lire ce qui était écrit. Ses yeux bruns s'ouvrirent de stupeur, tandis qu'elle reculait en secouant la tête, désorientée.

Sur le vieil arbre était gravé « Roméo & Juliette. »

Fin du **quatrième **chapitre.

Boon, désolé il est court et pas super. :/

Le prochain devrait arriver bientôt :)


End file.
